Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x = 9$
Answer: Divide both sides by $10$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{10x}}{10}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{9}}{10}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{10}x}{\cancel{10}} = \dfrac{9}{10}$ $x = \dfrac{9}{10}$